maxpaynefandomcom-20200223-history
Fear That Gives Men Wings
Fear That Gives Men Wings is the sixth chapter of Part I in Max Payne. Plot As he is outside, the stairwell have been destroyed by the explosion as well and the only way is traversing through the adjacent buildings on the rooftop. He went downstairs to find junkies hanging in the fire barrel. Max soon enter a nearby building to find a back door to a laundry shop which is locked. The mobsters also refused to grant entry which force Max to enter another building. Another building is filled with junkies and mobsters which Max kills as he went more floor up but is stopped by a broken stairs. He enter another room to find an unarmed mobster who Max used to get in the laundry shop. As he is grant access, he kill all the gangsters in the laundry shop and proceed upstairs. He enter a apartment room and kill a resident. Max watch news about his actions back in Lupino's hotel. He exit to the roof and enter another building through the pipes and find mobsters hanging around the abandoned building watching Address Unknown. After passing through the building, he soon reenter the tenements where he fought many of the mobsters. He reach Lupino's office where Vinnie scolding his men. Max enter the office to confront Vinnie which the latter starts to taunt and tries to shoot Max but Max managed to wound him. Vinnie soon ran away and let his men deal with him. Max neutralizes his attackers and before pursuing Vinnie, found a letter detailing Lupino's insanity and its effect to the business. Vinnie was the only one who knew where Lupino is, thus Max chase after Vinnie until reaching the roof where Vinnie escaped through the passing train. Max soon follows the Vinnie with another train behind. Characters *Max Payne *Vinnie Gognitti *Kyra Silver (television) Weapons *Beretta *Desert Eagle *Pump-Action Shotgun *Sawed-Off Shotgun *Ingram PS2/Xbox On the PS2/Xbox version, this chapter is divided into four sub-chapters: The Alternate Route, A One Man War, A Citywide APB and Fear That Gives Men Wings. Obtainable Accomplishments Fear That Gives Men Wings Complete 'Part I Chapter 6: Fear That Gives Men Wings' on any difficulty 10 POINTS Trivia *When the junkie Max is using reaches the locked door,the man on the other side teases him by asking him to say the password: John Woo. This is a tribute to Director John Woo, whose signature bullet time is used throughout the series. **There is yet another tribute to John Woo in the game mode Hard Boiled, which is a reference to his film Hard Boiled. *At the top of the elevator, Max enters an apartment with an Ingram on the kitchen counter and a mobster in the bathroom. This appears to be a reference to the movie Pulp Fiction. *In the elevator Max can shoot the speaker playing the music and, in a similar fashion to Live from the Crime Scene, Max will thank the player. * The same scream heard in the Address Unknown episode playing in one of the apartments can also be in the prologue of Part III in the maze whenever Max falls off the line of blood. * After jumping through the first window, turn left and the furthest window can be shot through and entered. Inside the room are Soldier of Fortune II posters and several pump-action shotguns with shotgun ammunition. Gallery MaxPayne 2010-12-30 18-44-29-85.JPG MaxPayne 2010-12-30 18-44-37-81.JPG MaxPayne_2010-12-29_17-21-53-39.jpg Video Walkthrough es:El miedo dio alas a los hombres Category:Max Payne 1 Category:Chapters Category:Max Payne 1 Chapters Category:The American Dream Chapters